The 1998 Gordon Research Conference on Hormonal and Neural Peptide Biosynthesis will bring together a unique blend of researchers interested in the enzymes, subcellular organelles and regulatory mechanisms that come into play in cells that produce the bioactive peptides responsible for so many regulatory processes in physiology. With many of the key enzymes in peptide processing identified, questions are focusing on more cell biological issues and the invited speakers include experts in the areas of enzymology, electrophysiology, protein trafficking and endocrinology who do not normally speak at the same meeting. The sessions are organized around key conceptual issues and speakers of diverse views have agreed to speak in the same session, facilitating identification of key areas of disagreement. While other small meetings may focus on the enzymology of proteases, on the synaptic vesicles so key to rapid neurotransmission, on vesicular transport mechanisms or on the role of peptides in behavior, none is devoted to cutting edge issues in peptide biosynthesis and secretion. This conference is multidisciplinary, bringing together biochemists, cell biologists, yeast geneticists, human geneticists and physiologists interested in bioactive peptides. Why is another meeting needed now? Basically, investigators interested in bioactive peptides are ready to take the in vitro systems developed by cell biologists, the transgenic mouse methodologies developed by geneticists and the structural information developed by biochemists and really figure out how peptides, in use as signaling molecules in creatures as simple as yeast and Hydra, are synthesized, stored and secreted upon demand. A sub-committee of the Organizing Committee will select 6 scientifically outstanding Abstracts submitted by graduate students, post-doctoral fellows or newly independent scientists for presentation as platform talks integrated into the most relevant of the 9 different meeting sessions. With this application we seek funding to support the travel and lodging/registration of these 6 individuals. The opportunity to present their findings and meet senior scientists with whom they can discuss their work and their theories should be of great use to these individuals as they start their research careers.